rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Exorcist AU
Blue Exorcist AU (also known as Ao no Exorcist AU, the other name of the franchise) is an AU where the Big Four exist within the world of the manga/anime series Blue Exorcist. About the AU The story revolves around 15-year-old Rin Okumura, who, along with his younger twin brother Yukio, was raised by Father Shiro Fujimoto, an Exorcist. One day, Rin learns that he and Yukio are the sons of Satan. Witnessing Shiro dying to protect him, Rin draws the demon-slaying sword Kurikara, which restrains his demonic powers. From that moment on, Rin not only gains demonic features like fangs and a tail, but also the power to ignite into blue flames that destroy almost anything they touch. Rin wishes to become an Exorcist like his guardian to become stronger and defeat Satan. He enrolls at the prestigious True Cross Academy exorcist cram school, which is actually the Japanese branch of an international organization dedicated to protect the human realm, Assiah, from the demonic realm, Gehenna. Much to his surprise, he finds that Yukio, is already a veteran Exorcist and is one of his teachers. Thus begins Rin's journey to become an Exorcist, accompanied by his brother and his fellow students who quickly become his close friends. The members of the Big four (and other such characters) can be portrayed as students at True Cross Academy, friends of Rin, Exorcists that exist in the world of the Anima/Mange or portrayed as the main characters. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is most often portrayed as a Exorcist (his Mister likely being Tamer or Knight, or both), Berk dedicating themselves to fighting killing and exorcizing Demons in place of dragons, learning that not all demons are "evil" instead of dismissing them all as monsters like the rest of his tribe. Toothless would most likely be portrayed as his familiar. He and his friends in the Berk Dragon Training Academy can also be portrayed as Exwires; and their dragons as their familiars. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Rin Okumura, as they both wield "flaming" swords and have a determination to do the right thing. He can also be portrayed as Yukio Okumura, for being bright and running and teaching a class with people that he's close with. Jack Frost Since Jack can only be seen by those that believe in him and is a spirit, he is portrayed as one of the ghost/spirit demons that can only be seen by people received a Mashou (a demon inflected injure that allows humans to them through the veil that separate their worlds). Causing trouble to get people to notice him could call attaching to exorcists, that see him as a "bad" demon. Rin would see his pain, loneliness and that he doesn't mean to cause harm, so he tries to help Jack. While protecting children as a Guardian of Childhood, can also make him an Exorcist, with Baby Tooth as his familiar and the Guardians as the people that trained and showed him the world of demons and exorcists. In other circumstances, Jack would be portrayed as Rin Okumura, for having power of an element and being an older sibling to a younger sibling that is human. Merida DunBroch Merida is a Exorcist that is hunting down a dangerous demon that is possessing a very strong bear, so she could help her father revenge his leg. Instead of using the weapons that Exorcists are required to use, she uses a bow that shoots specially made arrows for exorcizing demons. She can also have three demon bear cubs as her familiars, in homage to her brothers' bear cub forms. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel would an Exorcist with the Mister of Doctor or Tamer, with Pascal as her familiar and Maximus as one of the other demons that she can summon. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Shiemi Moriyama, as they both have blond hair, wear pink, have little, green friends and have a connection to flowers. Extra Characters Pitch Black Pitch is mostly seen as a Demon or an Exorcist (with his favored Nightmare, Onyx as his familiar) that turned against the Vatican, or is planning to take over it. Which could make him a member of the Illuminati. He can also be portrayed as a Demon King of Darkness, with his Nightmares as his Demon kin that can posses sand and shadows. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Mephisto Pheles, as they both like to have "fun" and play games by their own rules. Especially when it comes to people that they got their eyes on. The Guardians Since the Guardians are tasked with keeping the children of the world safe, it easily portrays them as a group of Exorcists. With Jack as their apprentice. Big Hero 6 The Big Hero 6 team can be portrayed as a group of young Exorcists in-training at True Cross Academy. They can also be portrayed as the main characters from the Manga/Anime. Like Hiro as Rin Okumura and Tadashi as Yukio Okumura, despite the age different between the Hamada and Okumura brothers; Hiro had joined school after his older brother and Tadashi dose what he can to keep his little brother safe. Baymax can serve as Hiro or Tadashi's familiar. Boggans The Boggans can be portrayed as Demons that posses rotten objects or the bones of small animels; and since they are tasked to spread the rot across Moonhaven, they can be the demon kin of Astaroth, the Demon King of Rot. Mandrake can even be portrayed as Astaroth for being the Boggan's leader. Cy-Bugs Because of their bug-like forms and their nature to eat and kill, they are seen as Demons that are the demon kin of Beelzebub, the Demon King of Insects. Cybug King Candy can even be cast as Beelzbub. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun can be an Exorcist that is an expert on them, as well as the cy-bug being the Demons that made her join the Vatican. Leafmen Because of their role of protecting Moonhaven from Boggans, they are seen as a group of Knights of the True Cross, with Ronin as their exorcist group leader and Nod as their newest member. Their Hummingbirds steeds can also serve as their familiars. Known Examples Fanfiction *Frozen Flames by DayLightDove *Shadows and Demons by DayLightDove *Meeting by CoffeeLoverRie Mockup Art Fanart frozen_x_blue_exorcist_by_pacobird1-d73jt54.jpg reasons_why_i_ship_mephy_x_elsa_by_jackfrostoverland-d8zwm5u.png frozen-be-_arendelle_sisters_meet_gehenna_brothers_by_jackfrostoverland-d8v6piu.jpg frozen-be-__anna_and_amaimon_-_greedy_amaimon_by_jackfrostoverland-d8ww0f2.png Videos *Blue Exorcist: Do You Want to Kill the Devil (Frozen Parody) by FourthWallProductions Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Blue Exorcist Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction